Returning
by Lil' Dormouse
Summary: Sasaki Haise still holds onto the handkerchief. Planning to buy a cup of coffee, he returns to the cafe.
1. Chapter 1

Umm… So, this is my first fanfic… Please go easy on me.

* * *

><p>Sasaki had been spacing out for days. He was sitting outside the Quinx house, on the porch, holding a small handkerchief in his hand.<p>

He recalled the cute waitress and the scary, mysterious man from that café. He asked himself questions regarding the café. He didn't know why he cried, why he had felt so familiar with the place, why the waitress gave such a sad smile. He had –many times- thought of going back to the café to return the small little handkerchief. Though, he didn't know why he lost his confidence of returning. He sighed.

He stood up and opened the door. Greeting him at the entrance was a worried Mutsuki, a curious Shirazu and a sleepy Saiko. He widened his eyes slightly in surprise. _Had they been watching me this whole time? _Sasaki thought.

Slowly, Shirazu stepped down and put his hand on Sasaki's shoulder.

"Sassan," he began. "If you wanna go back there, nobody's stoppin' you."

Sasaki stood, stunned and speechless. There was a pause before he started chuckling lightly.

"It's not that Shirazu… it's just… I lost my confidence is all."

The Quinx –excluding Urie- watched their mentor with confusion. Sasaki just waved them off saying there was nothing to worry about. Then, he had the sudden urge to drink the coffee from that place. Smiling inwardly, he looked at the Quinx and gave a small 'thanks' before going to his bedroom to change.

He changed into a black dress shirt and a white sweater, grey trousers and a pair of black shoes. Sasaki bid a quick farewell towards the Quix, promising he'd make curry for dinner that night –of which Shirazu and Saiko whooped at. He chuckled again and ran off with an open umbrella as a drizzle fell upon the city.

After what seemed like forever, he had finally reached the café. He took a deep breathe. Steeling his nerves, he twisted the bronze knob and pushed the door. He looked around, still finding the place nostalgic; The yellow dim lights, the –now, slightly moody- natural light, the wooden planked-floor, the decorations and especially, the counter.

"Excuse me, sir."

He turned around only to face the cute indigo-haired waitress. He stared at her soft locks, the fringe that covered her right eye, the glossy lips before shaking himself out of it.

"U-Um… I… I don't know if you remember me or not-"

"I remember you, sir."

"W-Well… I just wanted to return this to you…" Sasaki said as he handed her the handkerchief. "And… maybe a coffee."

She laughed. She told him to sit by the counter and just wait there. Sasaki fidgeted in his seat. He looked down at his hands. Horrified, an image of black nails seemed to overlap his own.

"Here. Also, thanks."

Surprised, he looked up. He faced the smiling waitress. He smiled back. He took a sip.

"Is… is it alright if you come back…?"

Sasaki tilted his head.

"Honestly, I was planning to be a regular customer here."

The waitress laughed.

"By the way, my name's Haise Sasaki."

"Mine's Kirishima Touka."

They looked at each other before laughing. Slowly, calming down, they looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Was it alright? Please give a review. Maybe… if you'd like me to continue it instead of leaving it a one-shot, please do tell.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So… I decided to continue!

I'd love to thank to all who have supported this little story! And…

I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE! DX

I would also like to apologize for not replying to some reviews! X(

* * *

><p>Sasaki stood in front of the monster.<p>

He stood in front of the Quinx.

The monster was across them. It grinned viciously. Sasaki gritted his teeth.

They were in an empty space inside the living room. The monster had all the exits –except one- blocked. Saiko was frozen in a small space where they could've ran through and exited by. But, the monster was scary. He didn't blame Saiko. It seemed everybody else also froze. He didn't blame them either.

As a diversion he thought, he slowly walked over to the monster. The monster grinned wider.

Suddenly, in a flash, the monster had his hands around Sasaki's neck. Sasaki fell on his back on a couch. He struggled to free himself. The monster, it seemed, was rather satisfied and grinned maniacally. With the monsters fingers –which was tipped with black nails- laced around his neck, the monster opened his mouth wide. The monster was aiming at Sasaki's neck. Then, Saiko screamed.

* * *

><p>Sasaki woke with a start. He was panting. He sat up slowly, trying to rub off the feeling of cold sweat on him. He stood up and switched on his lamp. Then, he proceeded to the toilet to wash his face.<p>

He flicked the switch as he opened the door. He looked at his figure sleepily. Instantly, he jumped. On the mirror, on his face –_No_, it _was_ his face it wasn't _on, _it was the monster. The stark white hair was there. His eyes weren't heterochromatic like usual. They were a pair of gray-like eyes. Then, suddenly he saw a wide, creepy grin form on his face in the mirror. The eyes widened as they looked mad. Sasaki instantly turned the tap. He quickly washed his face. Slowly, facing up and opening his eyes albeit hesitantly, the face of Sasaki Haise appeared.

He sighed relieved.

* * *

><p>Sasaki yawned as he paced around the kitchen. He was preparing breakfast for the Quinx like usual. He looked at the scene of his nightmare, just a look on his right. He winced. He clearly wouldn't think of the area being the same anymore.<p>

The nightmare seemed to successfully strike fear into the heart of the 22 year old.

Odd, considering the monster was actually his old self.

* * *

><p>Sasaki stood in front of the café. He looked at it. Thinking whether he should tell Touka about his nightmare or not, he decided for a no. It was probably better if he kept it to himself.<p>

He pushed the door open. Greeted by the same sad smile, he gave a smile and a nod.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Touka led him to his regular seat. It was far in the corner; A seat next to the window. It was raining that day. So, the natural light coming from the window was gloomy and monochrome. But, the yellow dim lights of the café gave a warm feeling. This was the best lighting for Sasaki; A bit dark, a bit bright.

"The usual?"

Sasaki looked up from his book to face Touka. He smiled.

"Yeah."

Touka gave a nod and walked to the counter. She began preparing his coffee.

Sasaki looked at her work. She was rather gracefully fast. His eyes softened. Slowly, he closed his book. He looked down on the table. He paused before leaning on his right arm. He thought about his dream.

"Monster… huh?"

"What's wrong Haise? Problems with your job again?"

"Oh, no, no. Nothing like that. Just something I've been pondering about."

"Hmm… Pondering about what?"

Touka sat on the seat across his, glued to every word he would say. She placed his coffee in front of him. He grinned sheepishly before taking a sip.

"Just nightmares."

Touka raised an eyebrow.

"Nightmares?"

Sasaki blushed, embarrassed.

"I know… it's silly. Nightmares. But… this certain nightmare kind of just embedded itself in my heart. And now… I can't even stop thinking about it."

"I get nightmares every now and then too. Don't worry."

"Regrets?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence.

"Ah…Haise, it's time."

Sasaki looked at his watch.

"It seems so…"

He drank his coffee.

"Here's the pay for the bill. And, see you tomorrow, Touka. Thanks for comforting me."

"No problem. It's a pleasure to help you."

Sasaki stopped and turned. He walked to her. Taking something out from his coat, Touka watched in fascination.

A red rose.

She punched his arm lightly.

"Thought so… a bit too common, huh?"

Touka gave a peck on his cheek. Sasaki blushed slightly.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you, Touka."

* * *

><p>Ok… so, as can be seen, the theme is getting a bit darker. I'm gonna change the rating and add more genre to this.<p>

The nightmare scene was actually based on my own nightmare I had very recently –it was definitely a nightmare that petrified me.

My moods effect how I write and… I haven't been feeling as well as I should be.

A new school year is coming up for me and I've begun to feel very anxious and stressed. My nightmares are certainly not helping. And I was sick a few days before.

I would really, really like to apologize for the late update.

I cannot promise I will update soon.

But, hopefully, I will. Again, I'm sorry! X(


	3. Chapter 3

*Bows over and over* I'm really sorry, so sorry…

I'll try to update as soon as possible. At the moment, I have a lot of schoolwork so I'll be busy! X(

Also, I'd really love to thank FreakyFee94 so much! You really calmed me down and I'm so thankful for that! I'm sorry I couldn't PM my thanks… But, my hands are full at the moment so please forgive me! X/

I also, forgot to say…

-English is not my native so I'm sorry for grammatical errors.

-Disclaimer: Sui Ishida made such a great story. ;-;

-The songs used in this chapter are 'Alice' –I'm not sure if it's a cover or not- sung by Kagamine Len & ' e' by YOHIOloid & Oliver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We'll have a sad talk far, far ahead,<strong>_

_**If I won't be here anymore someday,**_

_**Fell into a thick, thick forest,**_

_**You will go on by yourself-**_

Sasaki looked down towards the small contraption in his hand.

He closed his eyes. Didn't the lyrics pretty much represent his relationship with the Quinx? Well, not completely.

He sighed.

This was supposed to be a gift from _Touka_.

Darn.

Sasaki looked at the small rabbit in a tutu twirling in circles as the song kept on playing. It was a nice tune; very calming.

He looked at the note placed on the mirror.

_To Haise, From Touka._

He smiled a bit.

What was he supposed to do with this small music box?

He had to admit, it was eerie.

But, it was from Touka nonetheless.

He sighed again.

Sasaki let his back fall onto the queen-sized bed. He set the music box beside him, careful not to put it on the edge.

He spun the key and let it play as he curled into a ball.

_**We'll have a sad talk far, far ahead,**_

_**If I won't be here anymore someday-**_

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Walking down the empty hallway, Sasaki looked around. It was a dimly-lit dusk outside. The sound of crickets echoed through the cold night. A constant breeze made the trees sway slightly.<p>

He wondered where everybody was.

Slowly walking towards Mutsuki's room, Sasaki began to feel dread overcoming him. His legs stopped stiff in front of the door, His hands shook with fear and his eyes full of reluctance.

He stood there.

He gulped. Why was he feeling this so suddenly? What was he so scared of?

He turned the door knob.

He didn't like this greeting. At all.

He grabbed a nearby cutter and held it firmly.

In front of him was well, him.

Well, _past_ him.

It was feeding on Mutsuki's leg. Mutsuki was crying out in pain.

As to why he never heard all this commotion, he didn't know.

He wished the world wouldn't fool him with a beautiful night in this situation ever again.

The cutter he held, shook in his grasp.

The monster reached out and grabbed Sasaki by his wrists and his bangs, pinning him down on the floor.

The cutter stabbed through the monster but it didn't seem to bother the monster.

Well, Sasaki wouldn't be surprised if an insane monster wouldn't be bothered by a stationery stabbing it's side.

Sasaki let out a yelp.

Suddenly, a tune played through the house. It was a chaotic, messy tune like as if somebody switched on all the rides in an abandoned amusement park simultaneously.

_**Yesterday was a tie in the line,**_

_**For me, the moment of incertitude was numbing,**_

The voices were void and distant; Two males, an adolescent and a young adult. Sasaki looked around and saw the music box Touka gave him beside his face.

_**100 pressure points collaborate,**_

_**Take my senses, they irregulate,**_

_**(They come in numbers),**_

But, this time it wasn't a rabbit in a tutu.

_**All our fears of digits stay unknown,**_

_**Severe problems in the nervous zone,**_

This time, it was disturbing.

_**Today we feel quite unusual,**_

This time, in place of the rabbit, was a decaying eyeball with grey pupils.

_**And yes, the message crawls all around our bodies,**_

_**100 turn-arounds in every day,**_

And, where the little area meant for small knic knacs were.

_**Missing properties will lead the way,**_

_**(They come in numbers),**_

It was teeming with centipedes of all species.

_**Further and further 'till we can't take more,**_

_**Repressed memories tell what it's for,**_

But, one stood out from the rest.

_**Once-in-a-lifetime chances happen all the time for me,**_

_**It's uncertain, I believe a mystery,**_

It was a Chinese Red-Headed Centipede.

_**Cancel the program, Someone wasn't ready for the scene,**_

_**Absurdity!**_

It crawled closer and closer.

_**Cry out as they crawl,**_

_**All around inside your ears and,**_

And closer…

_**Now look me in the eye and see the real me,**_

_**The arms of paranoia**__** appeal to me,**_

Then, it finally reached the tip of Sasaki's ear; The antenna flicking.

_**And every touch my nerves would feel adulterated me,**_

_**The movement of 100 as far as the eye can see,**_

And, it entered into his ear.

The last thing he saw was a creepy grin on the monster's face as a cold, sticky substance filled his ear.

* * *

><p>Sasaki screamed as he woke up.<p>

He quickly checked if his ear was bleeding only to find a cotton bud with both ends cold with water.

He looked around.

Shirazu was standing beside his bed. His face contorted with a mix of horror and shock.

Mutsuki stood at the end of his bed, his body stiff as a board.

Saiko had poked his cheek as he turned to face her.

And, Urie was nowhere to be found.

'What the hell, Sassan…?'

Sasaki turned to look at Shirazu who was still slightly shocked. He turned to look at his clock.

9.37 a.m.

Sh*t.

'Sorry… I didn't mean to startle you but couldn't you have found a better way to wake me up?'

'We tried shaking you, poking you, tickling you, splashing water on your face, we made loud noises, we played a song near your ear, we tried a _lot_. And, the only thing that worked was a _wet cotton bud._'

'Alright, fine. I'll change first, then, I'll go make breakfast. So go wait in the living room.'

'Okay.'

Everybody left as they murmured among themselves. Sasaki closed the door behind them and locked it.

He went to the bathroom for a short shower and his thoughts wouldn't stop telling him things.

Why was his past life affiliated with centipedes? If so, how? What was the eyeball meant to represent? Why was it eating the leg out of all body parts? What did the music box have to do with this whole thing? Did his past life know Touka? No, that wouldn't be right.

Before he knew it, he was unlocking his bedroom door.

'Eh?'

'Sassan! Hurry up! Saiko's began to go mad!'

'Ah! What do you guys want?

'We want Omelette!'

'Alright then.'

Sasaki began to ponder again before shrugging most of it. Telling himself he could bother with the topic another time, he concentrated on feeding the hungry occupants of the house. He smiled a bit. This was a warm place.

* * *

><p>To be honest, I've re-written the 3rd chapter tons of times. But, it always ended up being rushed, OOC and… really horrible.<p>

So, finally, I've done it. And, a reason to this late update was also because I aimed to at least write 1000+ words.

Before anything, I am _not_ abandoning this nor am I going to leave it on hiatus unless needed to.

I will try to write as fast and as much as I can for the moment but school has tons of plans laid out and I need to join tons of events.

As far as I can tell you, I'm involved with our National Day's performance, an annual science competition regarding our country's environments (this one is about Mangrove Swamps & Mudskippers), our school's traditional dancing team, my sport-house's field performance and an upcoming motivation camp during my March holidays with other schools.

Also, I've got a bunch of projects, tests and homework and my exams should be coming up soon.

Hopefully, I will be able to balance everything in the end.

And, actually, I had a panic attack in the midst of writing this because my results for one of my previous major exams might be coming out soon. ( O-O)

Thank you and sorry again.


	4. Bookstore

I've got plenty time at the moment so I will write as much as I can!

And, this is to make up for such large gaps in updating.

Also, I don't want to be a lousy author who at least updates 400-1000 words every month.

Honestly, I don't like this chapter. ( -~- )

* * *

><p>Sasaki was having second thoughts about ordering a glass of water.<p>

To be honest, he had never known if water had any effect on ghouls.

He never tried it due to a fear of puking it out.

He gulped.

'What's wrong, Sasaki-san? Would you have preferred cold water?'

Sasaki looked up.

'N-Nothing like that. It's just –wait. Didn't I tell you to just drop the honorifics?'

'Your 3 years older than me.'

'I prefer just being called 'Sasaki' and I don't have an obsession with respect. I just tend to wish I was given respect by a certain member of my squad.'

Touka hummed.

'Are you sure you want me to call you just 'Sasaki'?'

Sasaki nodded.

Touka smiled.

'Ah. By the way, Touka-san-'

Touka gave him a look.

'-Touka, I thought I'd give you a gift in return.'

Touka raised both her eyebrows.

'I thought this would've suited you well…'

Sasaki handed out a phone strap.

The thread was a beautiful cerulean blue braided with a soft, pale violet thread. At the end, there was a small bottle with a cork atop of it.

The bottle was three-quarters filled with an azure blue liquid which had gold and silver glitter of stars and circles littered in it. A small lilac flower with round petals and a thin green stalk froze in between.

Beside the bottle was a pink ceramic rabbit charm with a four leave clover at the lower right corner of it's round body.

'I know it's girly and you don't seem to be an all-girly kind of lady but I couldn't find a better charm… The music box you gave me had it's mascot as rabbit so I thought you loved rabbits and…'

'I love it.'

Sasaki looked up, shocked.

'Really?'

Touka nodded. A tantalizing sad smile on her face.

'It vaguely reminds me of my friend.'

Sasaki grinned.

'As long as you like it.'

* * *

><p>'So… recap, you're going out on a date with the waitress from that café… And, we're going with you…?'<p>

'Correction, not a date, her name is Touka and it's more of a 'go ahead and shop while I just bring her to a book store.'

'Why a bookstore?'

'I like books, she likes art.'

'And…?'

'Bookstores sell art stuff.'

'U-huh…'

'Whatever. Anyway, you got it team leader?'

'Yeah, yeah. Have fun on your date, Sassan.'

Sasaki frowned.

'It's not a date.'

'Whatever you say, Sassan.'

Sasaki walked over to Shirazu and handed him an envelope of money.

He then, proceeded to change his clothes.

Sasaki wore a black, long-sleeved turtle neck shirt and white pants. He wore his black dress shoes and walked out of the house with a slightly cheerful 'I'm going out!' and a wave.

* * *

><p>Sasaki was flustered.<p>

Touka wore a sleeveless white, lace-covered dress that reached above her knees. She wore a grey knitted cardigan with a tribal pattern which consisted of blue, violet and yellow. She also wore dark brown boots that reached the lower half of her shin.

Sasaki covered his flustered face with handkerchief, pretending to cough.

Touka smiled.

'So… what do you plan on buying?'

'Some new water colour paint, a few canvases and maybe some new brushes.'

'Okay.'

They walked in silence as they headed towards the bookstore.

'Um… So, what genres do you like, Sasaki?'

'Oh! I prefer… dark-related genres.'

'Dark-related genres?'

'Something like horror, supernatural, tragedy and the like.'

'That's rather negative, Sasaki.'

Sasaki shrugged.

'This is the store, right?'

'Yep! Here… let me open the door.'

Sasaki opened the door which signaled a small twinkling chime from the bells hanging around the knob of the glass doors.

'The art stuff is on the right. It's near the section I always check.'

Touka nodded, following him deeper into the store.

'Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to…'

Sasaki paled at the figure in front of him.

Touka, curious as to why Sasaki stopped peeked from beside him to face a pale woman with short blonde hair and a sharp gaze.

'A-Akira-san…'

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger! And, sorry it's rushed! X(<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
